Why Does My Heart Cry?
by sqky0o7
Summary: His eyes upon your face. His hand upon your hand. His lips caress your skin. ::Slash::


Disclaimer: Oooohh, I love this fic. It's so sad that is great! Song-fic. I don't own any of the characters or the song, Why Does My Heart Cry, which is from Moulin Rouge. The characters belong to Tolkien, but I own the plot! * demonic giggle * Anyway, this is slash, rated R, A/L and L/H. Rated R for the Leggy-abuse. * sigh * I'm so heartless.  
  
Why Does My Heart Cry? By: Demon  
  
I see you move to him in the night. The two of you are not hard to  
miss. He is a dark shadow, and you. You are a fair beacon of light,  
moving throw the shrouded Mellon trees of my home. You think no one  
sees you, yet I spy you and your love moving through the moonlight.  
I've lived here my entire life, I'd know if something were amiss. I am  
the March-warden, after all.  
  
~His eyes, upon your face.~  
  
I hate the way you look at each other. He looks at you, and I can see  
the same look he had given me those years ago. That fiery expression  
in his blue-grey eyes that makes us both shiver with delight, but  
there is something else I see in you. I can smell it; it is obvious in  
each shuddering breath you draw. Fear  
  
~His hand, upon your hand.~  
  
You try to hide the flinch as he puts his hand over yours. He only  
smiles, a little sadistic smirk that makes everything tremble. I can  
see you beautiful face smile weakly back to him, but it is forced, and  
quivering.  
"Please," I hear you speak, "We need rest; not tonight, I beg of you!  
I-" You are interrupted by his large, grimy, human hands taking your  
neck. Your mouth closes; you eyes grow wide with cold fear. My hand  
travels to the hilt of my sword as he kisses you roughly. I want to  
cry out. I want to help you. You were mine, before you were his.  
  
~His lips, caress your skin.~  
  
My hand tightens its grip on the sword that's in my belt as I watch.  
You are still protesting against him as he pulls you close; my blood  
is boiling. I want to kill that filthy human who hurts you so. I saw  
it in your eyes before, that defeated sadness that lurks there. I  
dismissed it as grief. I dismissed it too soon.  
He's hurting you now. You're whimpering. I stand, frozen as he begins  
on your lips, then moves to your neck. His tongue damages your  
flawless skin invisibly. His grip tightens as you begin to struggle.  
"Please. Don't."  
  
~It's more than I can stand! ~  
  
I cannot help but growl softly, growing exceptionally angry as he  
begins to run his hands through your long blond hair. It had shimmered  
earlier, but now was being abused by his dirty hands. Oh how I'd like  
to cut those hands. How he'd scream in pain as I cut his hands away  
from your body. You're shaking now, I see you in the moonlight. Your  
quivering body and his human hands; how am I letting this happen?  
  
~Why does my heart cry? ~  
  
I can feel my blood pumping faster. Gods, you're beautiful. He has  
unclothed you upper torso, revealing those rippling muscles that you  
take much care in hiding. He's smiling again, running his fingers over  
your chest, over your stomach. He keeps going farther, and farther.  
You're trying so hard not to scream. I can see it building up inside  
of you.  
  
~Feelings I can't fight. ~  
  
Fight him! Fight him, damn you! What is the matter with you? Push him  
away! I am ready to cut him to pieces; my hand is almost drawing my  
sword out of my belt. I cannot. I am too entranced. Feelings are  
bubbling inside of me now. The fight we had only an hour before,  
seemed like a century ago. I lost you at that fight. Now you're his. I  
regret it deeply. Perhaps it is the reason I cannot move. Am I still  
angry with you? Do I want you to hurt? I do not know. I am so sorry.  
  
~You're free to leave me, but just don't deceive me. ~  
  
You were free to go. I made that clear. The sliver of a cut that is on  
your arm reminds me of that. But I did not mean for this to happen. I  
do not want you hurt. I did not know you would have gone to his arms  
for comfort. Damn you.  
  
~Please, believe me.~  
  
Please, Legolas. I did not mean it to be like this.  
  
~.When I say, I love you. ~ 


End file.
